Ignorance
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: -Incest, RoxSor- To love and to be loved are two separate things.


Ignorance

They say that the Fate's were in control of people's lives; that they weave tapestry of people telling their lives and tangle strings telling people all the ups and downs all in one simple blanket and end it with a snip to tell you it's done. Once they're done with that tapestry, you're life has finally come to an end.

They also say, "Ignorance is Bliss," where Roxas' big brother, Sora falls under that category. Being twins, they grew up together but developed two different personalities. Roxas grew up to be reserved and calm while Sora grew up to be the infectiously cheerful and adventurous. 

Sora took his chances in love while his brother watch him from a far.

At the age of 14, Sora asked a girl out on a date. 

Kairi agreed happily, believing the whole night would end like some romantic clichéd chick flick. Unfortunately, Sora forgot to end the night with a kiss and didn't understand why Kairi refused to talk to him for days. Around that time, Roxas became Sora's personal love counselor unwillingly and reluctantly. 

Age 15: Sora kissed a girl.

Namine was shock from the surprise kiss she got from Sora so suddenly but she slowly felt drowned under the weight of Sora's sweet taste. Sora didn't stop talking about his kiss with Namine -or how sweet she tasted- that day that Roxas have to bribe twenty dollars and a cheeseburger to shut him up.

Their relationship ended when Namine transferred to an art academy thanks to the scholarship she entered and won. They decided to just be friends and Roxas always helped his brother out shopping gifts for her every so often. 

Age 16: Sora broke Riku's record of breaking up with a girl in two days. 

Selphie is…well…Selphie. He couldn't keep up with her hyperness and Roxas watch his brother chase after her throughout the mall. He almost died laughing like a maniac. Sadly, they were banned from the mall for five months and Sora broke up with her the next day.

Roxas couldn't look at his brother for two seconds before falling down to the ground, laughing his head off.

Age 17: Senior year of high school and Sora kissed a guy and bedded with him. 

Hayner is Roxas' best friend. Roxas never expected Hayner to be Sora's next partner. Neither did mom or dad. Mom got over the fact his son's bi but it took dad a long time to get over that fact. 

A very, very long time…

On their third month anniversary, they got drunk in a rave party-which had police coming over from reports of underage drinking, forcing Roxas to drag Sora and Hayner away. Later on they had sex in Sora's bedroom in the middle of the night. The bedroom next door, Roxas repeatedly banged his head on the wall to drown out the noise of Sora and Hayner's moaning and lusty screams. The next day, all Sora and Hayner heard were loud elephants while Roxas couldn't stop seeing doubles. It was most amusing for Roxas to see Sora try to sit down on a chair.

Then graduation came and Sora and Roxas got accepted to Destiny Island University while Hayner got accepted to Twilight Town University. Both boys went to their separate ways, Roxas promised to help Hayner set up a reunion party with everybody over the summer.

Age 18: Sora actually had a long-term relationship with Riku.

And since they were together in the blitzball team, of course they travel to various places and have all sorts of fun. Not to mention kissing in public after the game despite of the coach's dismay. Sora never wanted this relationship to end… 

Till it broke his already fragmented heart when Riku came back to the hotel where the team was staying at with a girl he picked up in a bar that happens to be one of the many sluts back from high school who didn't have a bright future ahead of them. Roxas always comforted Sora when his brother was down and didn't think twice of screaming the older guy. Of course, he ended up fighting Riku and was both arrested for making a scene broad daylight in the middle of downtown; Sora had to bail them both out. Course Roxas disappeared later in the night and came back bloodied and bruised. Riku approach Sora a few days later bruised with a cast in his arm informing him he was transferring to Twilight Town University and his only excuse was "because…" 

Age 19: Kairi accepted Sora for being bi and Sora was at speaking terms with Riku again. He wasn't in any relationship that year and focused on his studies and sports. Roxas and him got a job near school for the extra cash to pay for their tuition.

Age 20: Roxas began avoiding Sora. And thanking all the gods that Sora's ignorant on most things, it made Roxas' life easier.

Age 21: Sora was finally aware that Roxas was never in a relationship in his life. 

"Hey, Roxas," Sora called, sitting on the bed. "How come you're never dated with anybody?" Roxas paused for a moment before shrugging and returning to his project.

"I'm waiting," Roxas responded dully. "There's no point of falling in love if you're going fall back out of it." 

"You're waiting for true love, Roxas?" Sora asked. "Those only happen in stories. It's never going happen in the real world. Look what happened to me. I've been screwed over by so many people I care and trust…" Roxas stopped and turned around to look up at his brother. 

"And you think I won't screw you over?" Roxas asked, half-amused. 

"Nah," Sora responded. "You're the kind of guy that won't screw others over." Roxas' lips twitch at that response. Why does his brother have to use inappropriate words in conversations such as this?

"But you never know, Sora…" Roxas began sitting on the bed now, next to Sora.

"Really, Roxas, never in a million years will I see you screw with a person," Sora said. 

"What if I say I'm screwing with the person's head in front of me…right now?" Roxas asked. His face drew very close to Sora's. 

"Roxas, what-" Sora yelp when Roxas lunged at him, catching him off guard, and pinning him down successfully down onto the ground. Sora almost moaned at the contact and the positions they were in. He never knew his brother could be this strong too…

Hell, Roxas never played in a sport in his entire school career. 

"I'm a good little brother, Sora," Roxas began, his face mere millimeters from his brother's. "And I'm patient enough to wait for you forever." Sad sapphire eyes reflected with caring and compassion in them look back at Sora's confused eyes. Sora never knew how beautiful Roxas' eyes were.

"Roxas…" Sora trembles. 

"Shh…don't talk, Sora." Roxas ordered softly, hugging Sora tightly. 

For the first time in twenty-one years, Sora finally realizes he's in love with his brother. He was ignorant of that fact because he's always ignored Roxas' feelings, never questioned his brother how he feels and who he truly cares for. 

Of course, there are scars. Emotional scars of Sora's meaningless love search when the person he truly loves have been in front of him the whole time. But still, he took his chances and have his heart broken so many times and Roxas took the liberty to help pick up and mend his heart back perfectly where it's suppose to be. 

Roxas never kissed, dated or slept with anyone before but he did that before both brothers tuned 22. 

And Sora found out Roxas was pretty damn good at all of them. 

They say ignorance is bliss. 

But they say many things about that. 

--------�

Author's Rambling: I thought that since Sora came before Roxas why not make him the naïve older brother and Roxas the possessive little brother. I blame Digimon Frontier. 


End file.
